Project Andrea
by Sir Casey of the Lea
Summary: A human girl is kidnapped for experiments and is saved by our favorite Mobians. But will the transformation force her to stay, or newfound love?


NO! DONT READ THIS! I realized how sucky this was, and so I'm editing it. I dont want you to see this dreadful thing.

Chapter 1

Munch munch munch. Two men sat in an old sedan in the parking lot of a school, watching the highschoolers that walked by occasionally.

"When do you think that boss is gonna finally give us the order?" said one guy to the other.

"Hopefully soon, I'm tired of being surrounded by non-hot girls." replied man 2. A walkie-talkie squawked in man 1's pocket.

"Get back to the van. We're going to take her today."

* * *

Brrrrrring! _Finally, the end of the school day. _Andrea bounced out of the school toward her dorm.

"Hey, where'ya going Emu?" Andrea smiled at the nickname her best friend used for her, referring to how the last bit of her name sounded like Rhea.

"To get something to eat, where else!" Andrea laughed as her friend shook her head.

"You're always hungry, and eating, and yet you never gain any weight. How do you do it?!" The voracious girl smirked and laughed, somewhat at her friend. She was nice, but a little too concerned with her weight for her own good.

Soon, Andrea had gotten back to the main building and had brought snacks for her friend. Time passed quickly as they worked through their homework, but Andrea wanted to take a break before they went to their PE class. She got up and went to the bathroom. Brushing her wavy brown hair she frowned slightly at her reflection in the mirror. _Presentable, I guess. I wish that shy guy at the tennis court would actually get up the courage to flirt with me._ She studied herself in the mirror. 15, shortish (5 feet, no taller), with hazel eyes. She then ran off to catch the bus to the tennis court.

Later, as they all waited for their parents to come pick them up, Jason came into the room to bug Andrea, as he did daily.

"Well hello, Sparrow. I didn't expect to see you doing something that actually required brain cells. Thought it was above you." Jason, arrogant, just like his Greek namesake. Andrea rolled her eyes and was about use a hopefully witty reply when her phone rang.

"Hey mum. What's up?"

"Saved by the phone." scoffed Jason. Andrea swatted her hand at him and went back to her phone call.

"I'm here to pick you up. I'm parked just outside."

"Your mom and that creepy rape van. I could have sworn I read about it in the papers this morning…" Jason chuckled at her mother's choice of a family car, a big black van with tinted windows. Andrea just rolled her eyes, grabbed her back pack and headed outside. There was the van, so she headed over, not suspecting a thing.

"Ugh, you wouldn't believe how utterly I failed the math test today. Rather annoying really. I _thought _it would be on cosines, but-"By this point she had thrown her backpack in the car and had looked up to find the van not with its usual seats and her mother driving, but with the back flat and full of men. One of them, blond with an evil smirk, was twirling a cell phone attached to a laptop.

"Amazing what you can accomplish with a simple voice reproduction program. Get in." One of the guys grabbed her shoulder and yanked her into the van. Andrea finally pulled herself out of her shock and tried to get out of the car, but one guy grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"What do you want with me?!" The highschooler struggled against the men until she heard the unmistakable click of a gun being cocked. She looked up and saw the blond man holding a small black pistol.

"I would suggest you not struggle, Andrea. We're not here to assassinate you if that's what you're wondering. Though, there are many places on your body I could stick a bullet without killing you if you do not comply." She stopped and the man holding her threw her in the corner of the van and got up to sit next to the driver. Andrea then began to examine her surroundings. There were six men in the vehicle, two in the front and four in the back, one being the man who spoke to her, who was sitting on a box. He was smirking at her, just in the way that some women find attractive. _Well it's just scary now. _She tried to think if she had ever seen him before, he looked somewhat familiar. His face was thin, his hair cut short, clean-shaven, no scars that she could see.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" she asked, trying not to have her voice betray how scared she was. The man leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"Because I was paid to. Simple as that, nothing personal."

"Ransom, then." The scared teen tried to sound disdainful, to mask her emotions.

"Not a chance." Seeing the confused look on the girls face, he continued. "I was paid to organize your kidnapping for some as yet unknown (to you, at least) purpose."

_Either he doesn't know, or he's trying to scare me._ There were no windows, so she couldn't see where they were going, though she knew that they had left the school long ago. She curled up in the corner, burying her head between her knees, trying to calm down. _There is a chance that this is just an elaborate human trafficking scheme… _But she didn't believe it. Nearly half an hour went by before the car pulled off the highway, told by the sound of the road changing. They stopped, and one of the guys opened the door.

"Out." one of them barked. He grabbed the girl's arm and yanked her out of the vehicle. The blond bossman got out gracefully behind her. They were in a parking garage, and a man was walking toward them.

"Well, Roscoe, did you park a ridiculous distance away again?"

"Sorry boss." _Definitely the creepy guy is the boss._ They began to walk in the direction that Roscoe had come from, and the wheels began to turn in Andrea's head. She kicked a rock so that it skidded over the concrete floor, and when the thugs turned to identify the sound, she elbowed the one holding her arm. When he let go, she sprinted to lines of cars that would protect her from the bullets.

Behind her, the boss watched as she wove through the cars. She wasn't as fast as some of the girls he'd chased, but she was smart enough to trick these flunkies, and him for a moment.

_Run run RUN! _her mind yelled at her. She wove between the cars, concentrating on getting to the stairs with the men right behind. Then four cars ahead…

"Now now then, what did I say about cooperating?..." The boss blocked her path, but she was not going to stop. Thinking quickly, she slid between his legs, using her momentum to coast a foot or two before using the rest to spring back up and continue running.

He was shocked; he hadn't expected such a move from a teenager. Watching her keep running sparked a grin.

As she got close to the elevators, one of the flunkies grabbed her around the neck forcing her into a stranglehold. Andrea quickly turned her head and sunk her canines into the thug's biceps. He immediately dropped her and screamed in pain. She was only a few feet from the entrance to the stairs when the blond man spun her around so he could grab her arms. He pulled a zip-tie out of a pocket and bound her hands.

"That was quite a performance." He smirked as he pushed her towards the van.


End file.
